Tutto come prima
by csgiovanna
Summary: Cosa prova veramente Lisbon per Jane? Un missing moment di 3x08 Ball of Fire...Una one-shot nata ascoltando "Sad Song" by Shaun Groves.


Stava seduta alla sua scrivania da oltre mezz'ora sola, la sua consueta tazza di caffè caldo in una mano e un fascicolo nell'altra. Il CBI ormai era deserto a quell'ora e anche lei avrebbe potuto tornare al suo appartamento, ma era rimasta. Seduta nel suo ufficio continuava a leggere e rileggere i documenti, fingendo di prestarvi attenzione mentre la sua mente vagava in preda ad emozioni contrastanti.

Sbuffò. Era stata una giornata difficile per lei e la sua squadra, una giornata in cui, per la prima volta, aveva avuto paura. Non per la sua vita, lei era un poliziotto.

Si appoggiò allo schienale e reclinò la testa all'indietro in cerca di conforto. Sospirò e voltò lo sguardo verso la porta a vetri sbirciando attraverso le tendine. Dalla sua posizione non poteva vederlo ma sapeva che lui era ancora lì, e come lei cercava mille scuse per non tornare a casa.

Probabilmente non per il suo stesso motivo, si disse mordendosi il labbro nervosa.

"Beh...dov'è la mia mela?" lo aveva apostrofato ironicamente lei nascondendosi dietro ad un sorriso. Quello era tutto ciò che era riuscita a dire dopo che tutto era finito.

Oh Patrick... se sapessi cosa avrei voluto dire veramente – pensò ammettendo finalmente di essere innamorata di lui.

Oggi aveva rischiato davvero di perderlo e così i sentimenti troppo a lungo soffocati e negati avevano avuto la meglio e lei aveva dovuto fare i conti con la vera Teresa. Lisbon semplicemente si era arresa.

Ed ora che farai? - si chiese triste

Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare, Jane era Jane. Off limits per lei come per ogni altra donna. Era così da quel maledetto giorno di 7 anni fa. Era consapevole di non poter competere con lei, non c'era semplicemente speranza.

Eppure – sospirò – ti ha già detto più di una volta che verrà sempre a salvarti.

Sbuffò per far tacere la sua voce interiore che si aggrappava ad ogni piccolo particolare pur di mantenere in vita un filo di speranza. No, non doveva darle ascolto, ne valeva della sua sanità mentale.

Rise tristemente. Immaginarsi insieme a Jane in una relazione sentimentale sembrava assurdo anche a lei. Eppure pensare a Lisbon senza Jane lo era altrettanto oramai. Almeno per lei.

Io non voglio essere salvata Jane – si disse – vorrei semplicemente poterti amare.

Si alzò di scatto dalla scrivania, doveva andarsene prima di fare una sciocchezza.

Prese la giacca e volò letteralmente fuori dal suo ufficio. Non voleva incrociare il suo sguardo, se l'avesse guardata negli occhi in quel momento avrebbe capito. No, oggi non sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere ad un suo rifiuto.

Domani. Domani sarà tutto a posto. Teresa tornerà al suo posto e Lisbon farà in modo che tutto torni come prima. Al diavolo Teresa sei un poliziotto, hai lavorato duro per questo! Non posso permetterti di rovinare tutto per un uomo – si rimproverò avanzando verso l'ascensore

"Hey... Lisbon." - era appoggiato alla porta del cucinino con una tazza di tè in mano e la stava guardando sorridente.

Era bello. Oh se lo era.

Lei si fermò senza voltarsi. Credeva fosse ancora disteso a dormire sul divano e che non l'avrebbe vista uscire. Prese un respiro e si girò appena, sul viso aveva dipinto un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Jane...ehm vado..." -

Lui la guardò, il sorriso aveva lasciato il posto ad uno sguardo intenso, privo della consueta malizia. Uno sguardo che gli aveva visto rare volte ma che aveva imparato ad amare.

Quasi senza che lei se ne rendesse conto aveva posato la tazza su un tavolo e le si era avvicinato, sempre continuando a guardarla. Lisbon non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, lo sbirciava di sottecchi senza muovere un muscolo, il ciuffo di capelli neri sul volto come una sorta di scudo protettivo.

L'aveva forse ipnotizzata? - si chiese mentre il cuore le usciva dal petto tanto che temeva potesse sentirlo anche lui. Rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso all'altezza del mento di Patrick.

Si sentì accarezzare con delicatezza il braccio, un tocco appena accennato, lieve eppure così caldo e carico di significato. Jane si era avvicinato ancora e ora erano così vicini che poteva respirare il suo profumo. Non riusciva a definirlo, era dolce e maschio insieme.

Sentiva il suo respiro calmo e il suo sguardo intenso ma affettuoso. Nessuna ironia, nessun sarcasmo, solo loro due in silenzio, sfiorandosi appena. Teresa cominciò a tremare e una lacrima le scivolò via senza che lo volesse. Lui l'asciugò con delicatezza, lentamente senza togliere la mano dalla sua guancia.

"Teresa" - sussurrò il suo nome intensamente, soffiandolo quasi tra i suoi capelli corvini.

Rimasero così per qualche minuto, immobili, vicinissimi, in una sorta di incantesimo fatto di silenzio.

La suoneria del cellulare di Lisbon ruppe la magia tra loro, lei si staccò turbata.

"Lisbon" - disse con voce incerta.

Jane le sorrideva con dolcezza, la testa leggermente inclinata, la mano ancora sul suo braccio.

"Si Signora, certo arriviamo" – poi chiuse la conversazione e ancora scossa guardò il consulente.

"Tutto come prima" - le disse lui con un sospiro.

Lei aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, lo sguardo perso.

"Andiamo" - seppe solo dire uscendo dall'ufficio insieme a Jane


End file.
